The Aftermath
by Crimson.Raspberry
Summary: What happened after Ivybranch died? How did DarkClan react? Look threw Slateface's eyes on the aftermath of Ivybranch's death. One-shot!


**So, if ya remember my earslest of books, Slateface had a small part-and it showed him worring for Ivybranch. This is how he felt after her death, its a short one-shot!**

_**The Aftermath**_

Slateface walked on, his ears flat as rain poored down. He shuddered, why did the prophecy have to end with Ivybranch _dieing? _He felt a lump in his throat, how could StarClan end her life? He sighed, shaking his head.

"Slateface?" The gray mottled tomcat turned, his gaze settling upond Shiningpaw, Ivybranch's apprentice.

The tomcat forced a smile, "Yes, Shiningpaw?" He asked softly, he could see the sheathed tears in the young molly's eyes.

Shiningpaw closed her eyes, as if remembering something before looking at him. "I-I seen Ivybranch, after we walked away.." Shiningpaw's voice cracked, she buried her head into his chest, sobbing.

The medicine cat curled his tail around her. "Shh, Ivybranch died a warriors death." Slateface meowed, his own words sounded hollow to him. What was he saying? A warriors death, no! She died from a prophecy that was given out long ago..why? Why Ivybranch, she was young!

_Why not me instead? _Slateface sighed inwardly, it was StarClan will for her to die now. Yet, he still knew it just _wasn't _right! The wind howled, which sounded like the mourning of StarClan themselves. He walked threw the tall wheat stalks, his tail hanging loosely over Shiningpaw's shoulder.

Soon, Whitethistle and Plumwhisker met with him, decicing with Darkstar that they should have someone go back for Ivybranch's body if they could. Than, it was the three medicine cats alone.

Whitethistle bowed his head, his shoulders sagging at his side. "Ivybranch will be missed, she always could somehow find words to help me, in _my _problems when she had enough of her own!" He chuckled dryly.

Plumwhisker sighed, her eyes drilled into the ground. "I-I should've known that StarClan planned something like this, have we ever gotten something without a sacrifice in return?" Plumwhisker asked, her voice nothing but a whisper.

Slateface nodded, he almost forgot that Plumwhisker was Ivybranch's aunt, yet Berrysong was the medicine cat's sister. "Amberpounce, she gave up her life to have you and Berrysong.." He mumbled, he closed his eyes. His own sister, Tallfern, had died. She had been mentored by Amberpounce's eldest daughter, Snowyfall who had died of a sickness.

He froze, as he felt a tail wrap around him. He looked up, Grumblebelly was beside him her gaze hollow. "Grumblebelly?"

The eldest of the queen sighed. "I helped watch over her, after Berrysong had problems with her milk..I helped nurse Ivybranch, and now-"

"My kit!" A queen screeched from the nursery, Berrysong ran out. "My kit-where is she?!"

Aldergaze ran to his mate, talking to the angered queen. "Please..!"

Berrysong hissed, lashing out at him. "Our daughter is _dead!" _Berrysong meowed, raw sorrow filled her eyes. "My little Ivykit.." The queen sinked to her belly, sobbing into her mate's fur.

Aldergaze looked up, worry shining in his usual dark eyes. "Help her, for StarClan sake!"

Plumwhisker snapped, her eyes narrowed into thin slits, her claws dug into the muddy soil. "You mousebrained foxheart!" The medicine cat screeched, stalking towards the tomcat. "You can't heal a queen's grief with herbs, yet your so blinded that you can't seem to get what _real _feelings are!"

The tomcat gapped, his eyes wide. "I-"

"No!" Plumwhisker turned to Lionear, her teeth bared, fur standing on end. "You all had your bets on how she would die, from being a _runt, _for being _blind!" _The medicine cat paused, grief shining in her eyes. "All she needed was Clanmates..and she dies for ungrateful cats." Plumwhisker lashed her tail, turning to stalk into the medicine den.

Slateface sighed, he followed her into the den, slipping into his nest. He closed his eyes, sighing as he shivered, falling asleep.

_**...Ivyface/Slatebranch fluff!...**_

_Slateface awoke in a starry feild. He looked around, and found himself looking at the thing that took Ivybranch's life-the river. He growled, anger filling him as he shook, once again swollowed by grief, heartbrake and rage._

_Suddenly, the tomcat blinked. A warmth spreaded threw him as he looked up, two glazed-over green eyes stared back._

_"I-Ivybranch?" Slateface felt hot tears run down his face._

_The blind molly smiled, cocking her head at him. "Well, going to gap there all day? Or speak?" Ivybranch teased, sitting next to the tom._

_Slateface buried his face into her fur, breathing in the rememberable scent. "I miss you.." He mumbled, his ears falling back. "Shiningpaw..Berrysong...Plumwhisker.."_

_The blind warrior nodded, licking his ears. "I know, I can watch you all from here." She mewed, sighing. "I promise, Slateface. I walk among you all, even with my father and Lionear."_

_Slateface snorted, "Those two? Why!" He hissed, shaking his head as he looked at her. He sighed, his heart pounding in his chest, she was starting to fade, and he kmew this time was limited, he licked her cheek. "Goodbye, Ivybranch."_

_The she-cat closed her eyes, but he had already seen the tears welming in the blind orbs. "Goodbye, Slateface." _

_**...Ivyface/Slatebranch fluff!...**_

**Soo, I really want to carry on that arc and soon! Just..not yet maybe next year? Depending, but yeah! Like always, hope ya enjoyed the story! **_~ Crimson_


End file.
